This invention relates to illuminated articles, and more particularly to illuminated articles designed to be worn on clothing.
Many types of illuminated articles have been made or proposed for clothing, such articles including permanently affixed displays as well as removable items such as illuminated buttons, badges, pins and stickers among others. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,439, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a blinking button with an attachment pin which also functions as an ON-OFF switch for a flasher circuit. Blinking buttons in the form of a bottle cap are also known. Lighted buttons have also been made with magnetic clasps having two mutually attractive parts designed to be placed on opposite surfaces of a piece of fabric, for example, in order to hold the button on the fabric magnetically. An example of a lighted sticker for clothing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,346, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,381 discloses an example of a lighted pin designed to be worn on clothing.
While there are and have been numerous illuminated articles for clothing, with various designs and lighting effects, there is a continuing need for new forms of such products as fashion accessories, entertainment devices and promotional products.